User talk:Radagast83
Hello everyone. This is my talk page. Admin Hi, I'm impressed and pleased with your volume of contributions. You seem to really get the style and theme of this wiki. I seem to be the only active admin lately and I can't be around as much as I would like. Would you be interested in becoming an administrator? I could sure use the help. --BoneGnawer 17:45, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :I would absolutely love to help out. I've gone pretty crazy lately with new pages haven't I? Radagast83 22:19, 30 October 2007 (UTC) ::Poof! You're an admin. Remember, with great power comes great responsibility, remember to wash behind your ears and eat your vegetables. :) --BoneGnawer 15:29, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Attribution template I'm going to add in the Wikipedia attribution template. This is so that some of the information that I'm adding to the project will have the proper GFDL permissions. Writing an article completely from scratch can be a painful process so I think that this could expedite some of the work for articles that have yet to be created. They then can be grafted into whatever we see fit. If this is not something that you want to do on this project, please let me know and I'll stop! Radagast83 22:18, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Your Contributions While its os good to have more articles on the wiki, you should really consider writing them yourself rather than copying them from wikipedia. Thanks Anthil'za 14:36, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Your being an administrator Hi. I was just wondering what being an administrator means; what your duties are, etc. I've always been curious. Thanks. JemHadar359 :That is really a good question. I've been really busy lately, and when I have free time to get on here I haven't really explored what I can do. Basically the short and simple is that I can protect pages and delete pages. At the moment there just isn't a lot of need for one due to the limited size of editing and the number of people involved in the project (except in the rare circumstances like a few weeks ago some spammer was putting medicine links on pages). Radagast83 06:30, 15 January 2008 (UTC) SciFi Wiki Hi I'm an admin on the SciFi Wiki and was wondering if you could come help us out over there (we don't have any Babylon 5 articles) (any other scifi info is very welcome). Thanks!!!--UESPA 02:50, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :I'll see what I can do. I've been very busy over the last few weeks at work so I've not been able to do what I wish I could do even on here. Thanks for the heads up. Radagast83 04:34, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Sorry, it took me awhile to get back here, byt if you can help at all it would be great. Thanls!!!--UESPA 01:19, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Spammer We've got a spammer here. The IP address is 65.97.104.10. Or just go to recent changes and you'll see his handiwork. I reverted his edits on Sarah Cantrell, but he created the page Spartans, and I don't have the authority to do much about that. So can you block him from making edits or something? Thanks. --JemHadar359 23:59, 3 March 2008 (UTC) He's made an edit on Sarah Cantrell again... --JemHadar359 23:14, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, I've taken care of him for now. If he does it again (once he's unblocked) - he'll be blocked for an extremely long time. Radagast83 07:15, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Help Hello, I've just created a category for the Minbari warrior clans see Category:Clans. I'd like to make it a subcategory under the Warrior Caste. How would I go about doing that? By grateful for any help. Thank you DarkLantern 11:57, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Ralga/Ragla There are two articles now for the same planet... which one is the correct spelling? --JemHadar359 05:24, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. I got an extremely strong case of deja vu when working on that article. It was obviously misspelled and that article name was reflected in the "wanted pages" section. Good eye.Radagast83 15:02, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Images by episode sequence template I'm trying to make a template for the sequence of episodes on the Images by episode pages. It would be Template:B5 sequence, except for the Images by episode pages. Would you know how to go about this? --JemHadar359 01:53, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :I'll look into it over the next few days as I'm still recovering from the extended weekend.Radagast83 06:53, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Skin and Front Page Hi. I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You may have noticed that some of the biggest wikis have an extra ad on the main page; they have both a banner and a 300x250px box ad. We need to adapt the front page for this wiki to allow that extra box ad. Your existing front page is already in two-columns so it isn't a big change. I've mocked up a front page here to show you how it would look. If you're ok with it I'll change it over. Wikia is also switching all of its wikis onto the Monaco skin. This wiki is currently defaulting to Monobook. You'll be able to use monobook for yourself, but the wiki needs to be Monaco. You can either go into your preferences and pick one of the premade monaco skins to set as the default, or if you like the existing grey color scheme, I can work with you to make a custom skin that will be similar. Let me know what you prefer! -- Wendy (talk) 19:08, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :I'll make a few tweaks and necessary changes and then let you know. Thanks! Radagast83 03:33, 7 August 2008 (UTC) EarthForce vs. Earthforce Recently User:Blind Wolf moved EarthForce to Earthforce. I personally am a supporter of the EarthForce spelling. What's your personal opinion, and what should the official wiki spelling be? --JemHadar359 23:12, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :I'd go with "EarthForce" - There doesn't appear to be any consistency between the usage online either - some sites have "Earthforce" while others have "EarthForce" while more have "Earth Force." Internal consistency is important, and I'd rather continue with the status quo until such time as being presented with visual evidence to the contrary or something straight from JMS. If it's indeed "Earthforce" someone that believes this is the correct spelling needs to be consistent and scour the ENTIRE wiki fixing each instance of the spelling. Radagast83 07:41, 23 August 2008 (UTC) ::I should point out that all the in-show graphics that I have seen so far use the lowercase "Earthforce". I think the most prominent example is in the episode where Franklin resigns in season 3, you get a good look at one of his certificates. That i think should take precedent over how fan-sites spell it.Blind Wolf 15:32, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :::However, page 145 in Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps has it presented as "EarthForce." However, I'd rather have it listed here the way it is presented in the show over how it is shown in the books, even though this book is 100% canon. Radagast83 08:05, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi Radagast, I'm Austin, a Helper working with Wikia Entertainment. I saw your edit to the Babylon 5 page on Entertainment, and decided to check the wiki out. One thing the wiki was lacking, though, was welcome templates. As I'm sure you know, welcoming new users is a very important aspect of working on a wiki. I added Template:Welcome and Template:Welcomeanon. If you and the community would like, I can also install the "welcome buttons" here, which makes welcoming users as easy as clicking the button and then clicking save :) You can see them in action here. Thanks for your time!--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 15:05, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :Thank you! Radagast83 03:47, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Disagreement with Blind Wolf You are the only consistent Admin around here, so I am directing my concerns towards you. Recently, I have been getting into some disagreements with User:Blind Wolf, I have nothing against him personally and he contributes a lot. I have just started a few months ago mostly focusing on ships and stations. Of course, Characters are next. Yet, he has consistently been changing things on my articles without even informing of whats wrong, or if he does specify, he tells me this isnt a fan fiction wiki or this type of stuff isn't for this wiki. Like the Primus for Primus Class debate, the Mothak'cha isn't an Earth vessel debate, and now he went forward with a list of transports and shuttles. It looks terrible. He or she might as well put all the vessels like that. He or she told me if I dont like how he or she does things, that I should go start another Babylon 5 Wiki but called Non-Canon B5 Wiki ala Memory Beta as to Memory Alpha. I have thought about it, but it is a lot of work for one person, and we here at this one barely can get a lot of contributors. Anyways, I put a lot of hours in compiling the articles with their pics and information. If this keeps on going, then I have no choice but to go elsewhere. I have conceded a lot to him or her, but this one has gone too far. --Farragut79 07:34, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Earceforce rank insignia I make officers rank insignia (epaulets) for Earth Army, Navy and Security. I wath all series of Babylon 5 and Crusade and all films, and I used all, what I see in them, but in series and films we dont't see all of ranks. Can I upload on this site all of insignas, or only we see in series and films? P.S. Sorry for my english. It is not my country langwich. :Only officially licensed Babylon 5 material should make it on this Wiki. If it didn't appear in an episode, movie, book, comic book, approved sources, or come from JMS' mouth it shouldn't be on here. If you can find some information on these other ranks from any of the places I mentioned, go for it. Thanks for editing. Radagast83 14:58, 2 June 2009 (UTC) RPG Data vs. Canon Data I have looked around and can not find a discussion on this ... Recently Blind Wolf editted my work on the Noble Houses of Centauri, associated to some information found in the Centauri Factbook for the RPG. I am a noob, so this can probably be thrown up to that. But it was my understanding that the RPG by Mongoose was under the sanction of JMS and is considered canon. What is this sites feelings on the RPG information? The reason being... I use this site for some help in my current B5 RPG campaign... Ron